Like Mother, Like Daughter
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: After being together in New York, Rachel finds out about Puck sleeping with her mother and confronts him. Just a fluffy little one-shot. T for language and slight suggestive themes.


_**With Baby, You're Not Alone finished, I looked at my other fanfiction ideas and found this one could be completed the quickest. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Noah!" Rachel yelled as she entered her and Puck's apartment. He and Rachel had gotten together during their freshman year in college. Finn had ended up staying in Ohio, working at Burt's shop (_not that Puck was really surprised_), and Rachel headed off to NYADA with Kurt and a broken heart. When she got there, however, she was pleasantly surprised to find out Puck had gotten accepted to Juilliard. After managing to see each other almost every weekend during the first few months, Puck finally bucked up and asked her out. The rest was history. They were now in their junior year and living in an apartment between the two schools.

Puck looked back at her from his seat on the couch, his face exhibiting his clear confusion. "Rach, what's wrong?"

"You slept with my MOTHER?" she screamed, throwing a nearby newspaper at him. He quickly dodged it and stood up, rushing to put the table between them.

"Wow, calm down," he insisted. "That was years ago!" She let out another shriek and threw another magazine at him. "Will you calm the fuck down? For fuck's sake! You were with Finn anyways!"

"That is no justification, Noah," Rachel snapped. "How could you sleep with my mom?"

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest. "I had given up okay?" Rachel looked at him confusedly. "You had sex with Finn." Rachel's head dropped, guilt clear on her face. "You gave him something I would never get. I always dreamed about how I'd get you to fall in love with me and I'd woo you until you were ready to do it, but I didn't get the chance." Rachel looked up at him sadly. "When I found out, I was hurt and I did what I do best: fucked my pain away."

"But why Shelby?" she asked. "Why couldn't you have just screwed some ditzy Cheerio?"

"You don't get it do you?" Puck asked, looking at her incredulously. "She was the closest thing I could have to you. Hell, I won't be surprised if twenty years from now, you're just like her." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to be close to you, and I made a mistake. She ended it right when I was going to anyways." Rachel remained quiet, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of her jacket. "Can you please say something?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Felt what way?"

"I didn't think you felt that way about me back then. I always thought we were just friends. You always had Santana and Quinn and Lauren and whoever else." She looked up at him. "I didn't think you wanted me as anything more."

Puck laughed ironically. "And why in the hell would you think that?"

"Because I wasn't really your type back then."

"And what do you think my type is?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. He walked closer until they were inches apart. He ran his fingers down her arms until they wove through hers.

"W-Well," Rachel stuttered, "Hot girls with a very sexual personality." Puck shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"You see, I got a thing for girls with crazy personalities." His smile grew slightly when he noticed Rachel blush. "If that girl happens to have a rockin' body, soft as fuck hair, and the voice of an angel, then she's pretty much perfect." Rachel looked up at him smiling. "But there's really only one girl that's my type. She's got beautiful, dark brown hair." He tugged on one of her bouncy curls. "Her skin is soft and smooth." His hands cupped one of her cheeks, making her eyes flutter closed. "Her eyes are rich, dark pools of chocolate." He kissed both of her closed eyes, causing her mouth to drop open slightly. "She's got the cutest nose I've ever seen. I could never imagine her without it." Rachel giggled softly when he pecked her nose. "Then there are her lips. They're soft, smooth, and just fucking perfect. When I kiss her, it's like the world fucking disappears." When his lips met hers, she let out a soft whimper, her hands fisting his t-shirt as his fingers wove through her hair. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip, and she gladly acquiesced. As they battled for dominance, their whole bodies tingled. After a few moments, they separated, their foreheads pressed together as they attempted to catch their breaths. "I love you Rachel. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Noah," she replied breathily. "I'm sorry for throwing things at you."

He chuckled. "It's alright. You have bad aim anyways." He straight out laughed when she glared at him. He pecked her lips, making her expression soften. "I'm sorry for my mistake."

Rachel nodded. "It was in the past. I shouldn't have been so angry with you."

"I shouldn't have slept with her though," he accepted. "I just didn't know how to react. I just wanted you."

"Well now you have me," Rachel smiled, pecking his lips. Puck held her for a few more moments, smiling through the kiss. Then, Rachel pulled away and looked at him quizzically.

"What?" Puck chuckled.

"Was she good?"

"Are you seriously asking if your mom was good in bed?" he asked in shock. Rachel blushed but nodded. Puck rolled his eyes. "From what I can remember, no she wasn't. She's nothing compared to you." Rachel smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "Now, can we never talk about this again? That part of my life ended when the 'hawk was shaved off."

Rachel giggled, running her fingers over her boyfriend's closely cut hair. "I did love that Mohawk," she admitted.

"You did?"

"It was _badass_," she whispered in his ear, eliciting a primal growl. Puck lifted Rachel over her shoulder, making her shriek with delight. "Noah! What on earth are you doing?"

"Showing you I don't need a Mohawk to be badass," he commented, carrying her into their bedroom. As Puck proved how badass he was, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. If these were the perks of being with Noah Puckerman, she would have done it much sooner. But like she had said, the past was the past, and all she could do was enjoy the present. And enjoy it she would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. What did you think? Let me know :) <strong>__**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


End file.
